Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device including a force limiter member.
Related Art
There is a webbing take-up device that can switch between a state in which a force limiter member is deformed according to rotation of a spool in a pull-out direction, and a state in which the force limiter member is suppressed from deforming according to rotation of the spool in the pull-out direction, due to a movable member such as a piston being moved by a drive force of a drive device such as a gas generator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-1313).
In such webbing take-up device, the movable member is supported so as to be capable of moving by a support member that supports the force limiter member. However, a portion of the support member, that retains the movable member so as to allow movement thereof, is closed off from a side in a direction orthogonal to the movement direction of the movable member by a closure member such as a sheet that is another member of the support member. Load is applied to the closure member so as to separate the closure member from the support member when the drive device is actuated. Thus, a high joint strength is required between the support member and the closure member, and there is a complex strength maintaining structure.
Further, in this webbing take-up device, an amount of deformation of the force limiter member, according to rotation of the spool in the pull-out direction, is changed due to a prevention member such as a pawl being displaced.
In such webbing take-up device, rotation force of the force limiter member in the pull-out direction is input to the prevention member in a state in which rotation of the force limiter member in the pull-out direction has been prevented by the prevention member. The prevention member is thereby set so as to withstand the rotation force from the force limiter member. The prevention member therefore has a large weight and so on, and it is difficult to reduce output of a prevention release section such as a gas generator for displacing the prevention member.